


Bottomless

by Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, ha ha no pants nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow
Summary: "I don't want to put on some pants. I think a woman is entitled to walk around her home without pants." "Yeah but...walking around in your underwear is indecent."





	Bottomless

**Author's Note:**

> The whole "no pants" thing was pulled out of my ass, I wrote the smut first and suddenly Nico's not wearing any pants

Umi wasn’t really one for television, but on a rainy Sunday afternoon it wasn’t like there was much else to do. She lay back on the couch, mindlessly flipping through channels, barely even paying attention to what was on them. She was still a little sore from her workout that morning, so doing anything physical seemed out of the question, and she’d already finished all the books she’d borrowed from the library that week. Hm, she’d have to return those tomorrow. She let out a long sigh, closing her eyes and lying back into the couch cushions before she noticed the bedroom door opening.

“Hey there Umi,” Nico said with a yawn. Judging by her state of dress, she must have just rolled out of bed. Her hair was down and slightly disheveled, and she wore the oversized rabbit hoodie she had decided would make great pajamas. But perhaps most strikingly…

“Nico,” Umi said, “aren’t you going to put on some pants?” Indeed, the hoodie seemed to be all that Nico was wearing. Her pale, soft thighs were fully visible, and while Umi assumed that she was wearing panties she couldn’t be sure. She moved a hand to cover her crotch. She wasn’t keen on displaying the effect that pantsless Nico was having on her.

Nico stared for a moment. There was a period of silence, before she just shrugged. “Nah,” She said as she made her way to the couch to sit down next to Umi.

“Nico, please put on some pants.” Okay, now hot pantsless Nico was sitting next to her. Great, now she was wondering if she’d be able to even hide her erection. Hell, Nico probably already knew she had a raging stiffie and was just playing with her. Umi let out a long sigh.

“I don’t want to put on some pants,” Nico said smugly. “I think a woman is entitled to walk around her home without pants.”

“Yeah but…” Oh no, it was getting a little hard to focus. Umi took a deep breath. “Walking around in your underwear is indecent.”

Nico looked over at Umi, smirking slightly. “And sitting there with a boner isn’t?”

Umi buried her face in her hands. Dammit, she’d been caught. Once again she was at Nico’s mercy. Speaking of, Nico had moved from her place and was now straddling Umi’s lap.

“Jeez, you don’t need to be shy about it,” She said, laughing slightly. She reached up and pulled Umi’s hands away from her face. Umi now sported a blush that was almost glowing it was so intense. Nico giggled. “Relax, I’m gonna take care of that.” She leaned forward, her lips pressed gently to Umi’s.

It never failed to amaze Umi just how soft Nico’s lips were. Even in the driest parts of winter they were still so amazingly smooth and kissable, and it always impressed her how dedicated Nico was to keeping them that way. Umi let out a soft sigh as she felt Nico nibbling on her lower lip and opened her mouth slightly. Nico eagerly took the invitation, her tongue sliding against Umi’s as it went inside. One of Nico’s hands snaked its way downward and began playing with Umi’s zipper. Umi broke the kiss upon noticing.

“Don’t you think we should be taking this a bit slower?” She said through heavy breaths.

Nico raised an eyebrow. “Do you want to slow down?”

Umi pursed her lips and looked off to the side. Her already flushed cheeks got ever so slightly redder. “...Not really,” She said after a moment of silence.

Nico grinned. “Thought so,” She said before recapturing Umi’s lips. She undid the button on Umi’s pants before grabbing the zipper and yanking it down. Umi felt her erection straining against her boxers and let out a small whine. The kiss was broken, and with a grin Nico ground against the protruding bulge. Umi grit her teeth and thrust up against Nico, and pouted when Nico raised herself off of her lap.

“Nico, please…” Umi’s voice was low and hoarse, it was pretty clear that any sort of shame had melted away and now she was being driven by a deep and primal lust. Just the way Nico liked her. Nico reached down and began gently massaging her through her underwear, causing Umi to let out a low growl.

“Hey, hey, be patient,” Nico said with a smile as her fingers moved toward the waistband. She teasingly tugged and played with the elatstic, but never came close to pulling them down proper. Gods, this was torture. Why did Nico always drag things out like this? Umi whined softly. She wouldn’t stand for anymore teasing. She needed her dick inside Nico, and she needed it now.

“I need you.” There was so much need in her voice, so much desperation, Nico could feel her panties becoming soaked even further from hearing it alone. Huh, well, she needed this too, she supposed.

“Okay,” She said, finally reaching into Umi’s underwear and pulling out her stiff, reddened cock. Umi let out something between a moan and a sigh. “I guess I can get down to business. You do look like you need it, after all.” Indeed, Umi’s erection looked almost painful at this point, droplets of precum sliding down the shaft. Nico lifted herself up just enough to tug her panties down, then balanced herself on the arm of the couch to allow her to pull one leg free. Umi could now see just how wet she was, with a drop of clear fluid threatening to fall, and felt her cock twitch. Nico positioned herself over Umi’s dick, placing her hands on Umi’s shoulders to steady herself. “You ready?”

Umi nodded. “I’m always ready for you, Nico.”

Nico let out a small laugh. “Jeez, you’re such a cheeseball.” Before Umi could respond, Nico had lowered herself, slowly sinking until Umi was buried inside her. Umi let out a low groan. Every time they had sex it never failed to amaze her how tight and wet Nico was, and today was no different. Her slick walls squeezing down on her cock were heavenly, and she could feel her entire body warming. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Nico’s waist, burying her face in her chest.

“So cute,” Nico cooed. She gently planted a kiss to Umi’s head, and Umi mumbled something into her chest in response. “I’m gonna start moving now, is that okay?” Umi looked up and nodded. Nico nodded back before slowly lifting her hips. Umi knew that she would be back inside Nico soon enough, but she still missed the warmth surrounding her cock. She didn’t need to miss it much longer, though, since Nico quickly sank back down, Umi once again balls deep inside of her. Nico picked up a relaxed pace, not quick and wild like on the nights where they were both so needy that they would shed all pretense of romance, but not slow enough to be teasing. It was pleasant, with Umi finding it to be just the right speed to bury her face into the crook of Nico’s neck, inhaling the scent of her skin and hair.

“Nico,” Umi said, her voice muffled by Nico’s hoodie. Nico let out a small laugh and ran a finger through Umi’s blue-black locks. Umi had such wonderful hair, long and soft, pretty enough that Umi didn’t even need to style it. Nico was willing to admit that it rivalled her own, and that was an honor not given to many things. Umi moaned into Nico’s shoulder again, her hands grabbing at Nico’s hips. Nico let out a small gasp as Umi thrusted upward. “Nico, Nico…”

“Are you close?” Nico said softly. She got her answer when Umi gave another thrust. “Okay,” She said, pulling Umi off of her shoulder so she could look her in the eyes. “I’m gonna finish us up, okay?”

“Yes, please.” Umi’s eyes were glazed over with lust, but there was also something else in there. Something warm and soft. Love. As Nico started to move faster, she leaned down, pressing her lips to Umi’s in a kiss that started soft but soon became rough and passionate. Umi pulled Nico flush against her, her mind going hazy from her impending orgasm. Finally, after another minute, Nico felt something warm and sticky inside her, and the feeling of being filled with Umi’s cum brought her to her own climax.

They remained like that for a few minutes, Nico’s head resting on Umi’s shoulder. It was Umi who finally broke the silence. “You really should wear pants. It’s a matter of decency.”

Nico huffed, still resting on Umi’s shoulder. “Yeah, but if I wore pants, it wouldn’t be so easy to do this, would it?” Umi blushed hard in response.

“That’s...that’s not the point!” Umi tried her hardest to come up with a counter argument, but soon found herself unable to talk as her lips were soon occupied.

Nico pulled away from the kiss. “I love you Umi,” She said, nuzzling her.

Umi sighed. Nico was going to drive her crazy someday. “I love you too, Nico. I love you so much.”


End file.
